


Tied To You

by DepressedQueerio18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Kink, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kink Exploration, Multi, Name-Calling, Other, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedQueerio18/pseuds/DepressedQueerio18
Summary: In the day Osamu and Suna work at the Onigiri shop they own but by night they are far more alive.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_gay/gifts).



"Ya can't be serious" Atsumu whined "why don't ya want to be near me?" He grimaced down at the fluorescent colored child's rope in Sakusa's hand. "We've just started dating. I can't condone opening up to you that much." Atsumu raised an eyebrow "so ya bought a kid's rope?" He chuckled, causing Sakusa to roll his obsidian eyes "keep laughing Miya, hold out your hand." The curly haired male wrapped the bright green end of the rope to Atsumu's wrist before tying it to his own. "Omi this doesn't look appealing." Atsumu pointed out tugging at the long rope laced on both of them. "It doesn't have to look good Miya. It's to keep you from whining about you not being near me." Atsumu puffed out his cheeks in disagreement but kept silent. "Now you wanted to go get pickled plums didn't you?" He slipped on his black mask before turning back to his boyfriend. "Ya can't think I'm bout to go out with this on." Atsumu raised his right wrist "I can easily take it off and go home if it bothers you that much." Sakusa stuck his hand in his joggers, running his rope captured hand through his midnight black curls. "But pickled plum are my favorite" Atsumu pouted "fine we can go out wearing this dumb thing." Sakusa nodded "then let's go" he spoke his voice soft in the air. 

"Tsumu" snorted his twin once the two arrived in the shop. "Samu! Stop this wasn't my choice. It's the only way Omi and I can hang out without him spraying me and himself down after every hug." Osamu nodded "fine I won't laugh. Rin, pickled plums for these two." He clapped the shorter male on the back before stepping away from the table. Suna sighed "looks like you got him tied down don't you Omi?" Suna smirked, setting down two plates. "Rin. It's not like that." Sakusa warned "sure thing Omi Omi. Are you headed over later I got the snacks." The hooded eyed male winked pushing the plates over. "Yes of course I wouldn't miss it." He nodded setting his mask in his lap "see you then" Suna spoke with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need a ride to Suna's house" Osamu shoved his brother lightly from his sleep. "Ask mom-" Osamu rolled his eyes "mom's still working!" He shouted at his twin "she told you this yesterday. She said to you she'd be working late." Atsumu raised his head "ya can't have Suna give you a ride?" He closed his eyes "whatever I'll call him. Thanks for nothing." Osamu left his brother to sleep again before calling his boyfriend "Suna, I need a ride there." Suna took a drag of his cigarette before adjusting his phone. "Ten minutes." He replied hanging up to throw on a shirt. 

When Osamu and Kiyoomi entered Suna's car they were invited by the smell of berries. "Gentlemen" Suna smirked before driving off. The drive was filled with no words from any of the males, just the loud echo of the car radio. Suna woke them up, their faces lit up with vibrant cherry reds and lime greens. "Get up losers, we're here." He chuckled poking at his boyfriend "babe we got a show in ten minutes. We have to get ready." Osamu huffed "alright I'm up, Sakusa ya coming with or?" He glanced back at the masked male. "Seeing as though you dragged me out of your house I figure that's up to you?" He crossed his arms "just follow Rin." He shook his head and threw off his shirt. He adjusted the white cloth around his neck before turning to Suna who shrugged off his leather jacket leaving behind a leather spandex bodysuit. His chest exposed as he grabbed the door handle "come on Tails." Suna wrapped his arm around the silver haired male's as they walked into the back entrance of the building. "Password?" A gruff voice spoke "Venomous" Suna replied rolling his eyes. The three were greeted by a tall buff man who let them in. "Stage up ahead" he nodded forward "front row seats are hard to get." He turned to Sakusa who sighed "yeah these are my friends I'm here to see them." He walked past the security guard and to the backstage where Suna and Osamu were sucking faces. "Is this the type of action I'm going to see tonight?" He snorted "depends what are ya paying Omi-kun?" Osamu smirked playfully "no" he shook his head listening to the wild crowd and overly loud music. 

"Up next are the Sly Fox duo" a crackling audio spoke grainy before Suna kissed Osamu on the lips. "Come on sly fox let's leave them speechless." 

Osamu walked out first strutting toward the edge of the runway, his heels clicking under the sounds of the porcelain stage. He grasped the pole spinning his leg wrapping around it as he closed his dull eyes. He spun till the song died down his mind never forgetting the night he was with Suna. 

His hand wrapped harder around the pole as he flashed back to that night. Body shoved against the holed up wall in a house smelt of smoke. Tongue twined in a battle against a plum one. Osamu threw his head back, his mouth falling open as flashes of Suna sucking on his neck lingered in his mind. His body quivered internally as a groan escaped his lips. Suna smirked stepping out onto stage he strutted putting one foot in front of the other. 

"Are you remembering that night I fucked your pretty ass raw Miya." Suna whispered devilishly in the twin's ear. He laughed "such words from a bottom." Suna pushed Osamu away from the pole, his gloved fingers skating over Osamu's shoulder blade. "That night you begged me to fuck you raw. You could barely stand grinding against me while my parents were over. Such a feeling I must admit. You quiver at the sight of me Miya." Suna lowered his mouth to the silver haired male's neck sucking till it came back purple. He spun forward to be met with the boy's front side. He lifted his leg wrapping an arm around his boyfriend he, chuckled at the beet red look on his face before unhooking Osamu's suspenders with a mischievous smile. He chucked the suspenders aside, grinding against Osamu's side. Osamu moaned when Suna gripped his fingers through the silver locks. "Just like that night wouldn't you say Osamu." His voice was a hushed tone. 

He let his fingers linger on Osamu for a few more seconds before climbing the pole he wrapped his legs around it letting his body lay limp as he winked at the taller male his back touching against the metal as he spun upside down. His lips met with Osamu's before the taller flipped him so they both laid on the porcelain stage. Osamu crawled over the dark haired male his fingers sliding down Suna's chest. He kissed him quickly before pulling away a chair sat near him as sat with the back toward him. Suna rose slowly, catching Osamu off guard with a kiss. He let his lips linger down his collarbone marking every trail he went. Osamu spun so his lap was empty as Suna sat down. His back arching as Suna sucked at his neck. He grinded down hearing the soft sounds that escaped Osamu's lips. He smirked, pulling at the tie wrapping it around his neck before pushing away. He stood leaving Osamu breathless as they finished their segment. The crowd cheered as the twenties decorated the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read this leave comments if you'd like.


End file.
